Amor y otros problemas
by Nioda
Summary: -…el examen será importantísimo, así que debo quedarme a la biblioteca a estudiar, llegaré tarde, pero no te preocupes – Claro Bella, ten cuidado hija – dije antes de colgar. - ¿Quién era? – preguntó Charlie. –Tu hija… que se ha enamorado.


_**Summary:**-…el examen será importantísimo, así que debo quedarme a la biblioteca a estudiar, llegaré tarde, pero no te preocupes – Claro Bella, ten cuidado hija – dije antes de colgar. - ¿Quién era? – preguntó Charlie. –Tu hija… que se ha enamorado. _

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenir Meyer. Basado en el comercial de coca cola: enamorada._

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR Y OTROS PROBLEMAS<strong>

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._

**BellaPOV**

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Son las siete de la tarde – anunció Alice, estirando sus brazos – voy a caer dormida de un momento a otro, y aún tenemos clase de literatura medieval. Debemos haber batido nuestro record de estudio en la biblioteca en una semana.

- Seguro - reí, mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas – Creo que el profesor Gray cree que no tenemos nada más que hacer aparte de servirle de por vida.

- Debería comprender que la literatura medieval no es algo precisamente que llame mucho la atención – dijo, suspirando– excepto para ti, que eres una aburrida.

- ¡Eh! – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Me gusta leer, no es algo malo.

Alice rodó los ojos y susurró algo para sí misma. Empezó a hablar del tiempo que hacía que no íbamos juntas al centro comercial. La miré boquiabierta ante la capacidad que tenía para no dejar de hablar y respirar a la vez.

- Pero si fuimos hace dos semanas – protesté contrariada.

- Tú lo has dicho – asintió – Hace demasiado tiempo. Así que iremos este fin de semana.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Tienes diecinueve años, Bellita. Vamos a la universidad, y necesitamos ropa nueva – _menudo razonamiento. _

Estábamos saliendo de la biblioteca hablando de yo que sé qué cuando Tanya pasó por delante de nosotras con su habitual movimiento de caderas. Alice la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró dramáticamente.

-No consigo entender, con todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo, Dios nos puede castigar enviándonos algo así para soportar a diario – reí mientras nos uníamos a la multitud que caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos – Por cierto, mañana tengo una cita.

- ¿Una cita? – Repetí sorprendida - ¿Una cita con quién?

- Con Jasper Hale – dijo sonriente – Le invité yo.

- ¿Tú?

- Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente, Bella. Tomé la iniciativa, y claro, aceptó. Creo que Jasper es algo tímido. Pero vamos, puedo encargarme de ello – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Edward. Salís millones de veces, pero ninguna pasa nada. Incluso he visto coqueteo por tu parte y por la suya.

Sonreí inconscientemente al oírla.

-Es complicado.

- No lo es… - dijo, pero se interrumpió – Vaya, hablando de Edward Cullen.

Levanté la mirada del suelo rápidamente al escucharla. Miré a Alice, que estaba con la mirada fija en un punto delante de nosotras. Y lo vi. Iba caminando con algunos de sus amigos y _amigas_. Iba hablando con Kate Denali, y ésta parecía increíblemente concentrada en sus ojos. A_ ti también te pasa eso, Bella. _

Cuando estábamos a punto de cruzarnos, nos vio. Y sonrió. Oh, dios mío. Sus amigos, incluida Kate, siguieron caminando, pero él les dijo algo y se acercó a nosotras. Alice me empujó ligeramente hacia él.

-Bella – dijo sonriendo. Por favor, que no sonría, ¿_es que no se da cuenta que no puedo respirar? – _Suerte que te encuentro. Creí que no te vería hasta la próxima semana. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Alice, por increíble que parezca, consiguió camuflarse entre la multitud y seguir escuchando nuestra conversación a la vez.

-Algo cansada – dije sonriendo también. _Menuda respuesta, Bella_ - ¿Qué tal tu hermano? He oído que tiene para un tiempo en la cama.

- Está bien. Ya sabes, Emmett jamás aprenderá que derribar al contrario no siempre quiere decir… derribarlo – dijo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos infinitos segundos mirándonos a los ojos, pero cuando quise decir algo, él se adelantó.

-Suerte que te he encontrado – repitió – Vamos a ir ahora a la feria que han instalado cerca. ¿Queréis venir Alice y tú? Emmett va a escaparse de casa y va a venir con nosotros de todas maneras.

-¿A la feria? – pregunté cómo tonta - ¿Ahora?

Estaba claro que estaba preguntado si me estaba realmente proponiendo saltarnos la última clase del día para ir a la fiesta. Edward asintió. Seguro que se estaba preguntando si iba a ser capaz de saltarme la última clase por ir con él. Me mordí el labio.

-¡Hola, Edward! – Alice, de repente, apareció de la nada. _Mi salvación. _- ¿Cómo va todo?

Edward y ella se enfrascaron en una absoluta y fascinante conversación acerca de la universidad, mientras yo no dejaba de observar cada uno de los movimientos de él. Debió darse cuenta, ya que sonrió y me miró antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Alice.

-Le estaba preguntando a Bella si querríais venir con nosotros a la feria– dijo sonriendo, y volviendo a mirarme.

- ¿Sabes si viene Jasper?

- Claro que viene – dijo riendo – Él me ha pedido que viniera a decírtelo.

Eso fue una gran desilusión. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? _¿Qué en realidad había querido invitar a Alice porque su amigo se lo había pedido?_

-¡Por supuesto que vamos! Solo teníamos clase de literatura medieval. ¿Verdad, Bella?

* * *

><p>- ¡Bella!<p>

El grito de Alice hizo que dejara de observar todas las muñecas de la parada que tenía delante de mí y me diera rápidamente la vuelta. Alice venia sonriente, con una enorme jirafa de peluche debajo de su brazo. Reí al verla dar saltos hacia mí tan emocionada.

-¡Mira! ¡Jasper lo ha ganado para mí! ¿No es un amor? – dijo suspirando – Muero por tener la cita de mañana.

- Es bonita – dije sonriendo.

- ¿Y tu príncipe?

- ¿Mi qué?

- Tú príncipe. Edward. El de los ojos verdes de los que te quedas prendada cada vez que te mira. Con el que no puedes respirar cuando sonríe. Vamos, Bella, ya sabes quién.

- No lo sé – dije sonrojada – Desapareció hace un rato. Creo.

- Oh, bueno… ¿por qué no nos montamos en la atracción que da vueltas? Parece divertida.

- Ni de coña.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. Este sábado dejaré nuestras compras en solo dos horas. Te lo prometo.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté sorprendida– Bueno…

- ¡Genial! – gritó, cogiéndome del brazo - ¡Vamos! – Alice empezó a correr, arrastrándome, por en medio de la gente y nos subimos a la atracción, en la que por cierto, no había nadie. Estupendo, podría vomitar tranquila.

La atracción comenzó. Y no estuvo tan mal hasta la tercera curva. ¡Qué dios santo! ¡Nos puso boca abajo! ¿Qué clase de imbécil se montaría allí si lo supiera? ¿Y cómo no lo había visto?

La cosa fue que en cuanto acabó, salí corriendo hacia la parte de la feria que estaba prácticamente vacía, escuchando un comentario del controlador de la atracción acerca de la cuarta persona que acababa así en toda la tarde y un gritó de Alice llamándome.

No vomité, pero las arcadas fueron terribles. Suerte que no quise comer el perrito caliente que se compararon todos en cuanto llegaron.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Una voz preocupada se escuchó desde detrás de mí. Ay, no por favor. Ahora no.

-No te acerques, Edward – avisé, pero no escuchó. Se puso detrás de mí apartándome el pelo de la cara.

-¿Seguro que no quieres vomitar? – dijo después de unos segundos.

- No he comido nada desde hace siete horas – dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Pero él frunció el ceño y me apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de las orejas.

- Tus ojos son preciosos.

Pasé de pálida a roja en una décima de segundo. ¿En serio había dicho eso? Si él pensaba eso, yo tenía que recitarle Romeo y Julieta en verso para decirle todo lo que me gusta de él.

-Edward… - inspiré fuertemente.

- Espera. Yo primero – me interrumpió rápidamente con una sonrisa – tengo algo que decirte, y llevo intentándolo desde hace semanas pero… - soltó un suspiro frustrado. Contuve la respiración, no podía ser – jamás llego a hacerlo. Llevo enamorado de ti des de que te vi en clase de Escritos por primera vez. Y me estaba matando no decírtelo, pero cuando empezaste a salir con aquel…

- Jacob - susurré.

- Cuando empezaste a salir con él… - negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo – ni siquiera puedo explicar cómo me sentí.

Me quedé en silencio mirando sus ojos buscando algo que decir.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! – gritó Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper – Vamos a colarnos en la piscina comunitaria que hay aquí al lado. ¿Venís? Han cerrado hace rato, pero podemos saltar la valla – dijo sonriendo – Jasper, Alice y los demás vienen.

- Claro –Edward sonrió y me miró - supongo que podré esperar.

Sonreí tristemente y los seguí hasta donde estaban los demás. Salimos de la feria y enseguida cruzamos la calle. James empezó a escalar y saltó al otro lado. Corrió por el césped antes de lanzarse al agua.

-¡WOW!

Rosalie sonrió divertida y con algo de ayuda de Emmett escaló. Seth, Emily, Paul, Jared y Leah también subieron. Emmett tuvo que ayudarse de Jasper y Edward para subir, y se fue junto a los demás a lanzarse a la piscina. Jasper ayudó a Alice y nos guiñó uno ojo antes de subir.

-¡Venga Romeo! – gritó James desde el agua, a Edward - ¡Sube ya, voy a pagarte lo de la última vez!

Edward suspiró y me sonrió señalándome la verja. Me ayudó a subir y salté al otro lado. Dios, recuerde que me dolió la planta de los pies como el demonio, pero no me quejé. Esperaba a que Edward pasara, pero alguien me cogió de la cintura y me subió a su hombro.

Antes de notar el agua fría supe que era Emmett. Nadé hasta la superficie enfadada, y me subí en la espalda de Emmett, intentando ahogarlo, pero fue prácticamente imposible, hasta que Rosalie y Emily también se unieron y conseguimos hundirlo. Estuve nadando unos minutos junto a Alice hasta que empecé a notar un frío aterrador. Así que salí y me senté en el césped.

Vi a Edward riendo junto a James y Paul. De pronto miró hacia mi dirección y les dijo algo antes de nadar hasta el borde y caminar hacia mí. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me levanté, me acerqué a él y simplemente le besé como me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Se quedó paralizado, pero enseguida envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Fue increíble.

-Eso quiere decir que…

- Que te quiero, tonto.

De pronto unos aplausos hicieron que no volteáramos. Todos estaban aun dentro de la piscina, mirando hacia aquí, y riendo y aplaudiendo. Me escondí detrás de Edward riendo.

- ¡Vamos a mi casa para celebrar que Edward y Bella han dejado de ser unos idiotas que no se confesaban su amor eterno! – gritó Emmett, de pronto - ¡Tengo una increíble película de acción para ver!

- ¡No! – dijo Rose – Una comedia o nada. Siempre tenemos que ver películas de esas que te gustan a ti, y no es justo cariño.

- Pero…

- Me iré a casa, entonces – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Ella y Emmett estuvieron peleando hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Ver la película que quería Rosalie, por supuesto.

- No creo que pueda ir – dije – es muy tarde.

- Vamos, Bella... – dijo Emmett, haciendo un puchero. Alice se situó a su lado y le imitó.

- No…

- Bella… - dijo Edward, cerca de mi oído – Por favor…

* * *

><p>-¿Mamá? Soy yo – dije al teléfono, mordiéndome el labio.<p>

- _¡Hola hija! ¿Qué haces?_

- Nada… Bueno, he estado todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca, y… entonces, bueno… me he levantado un momento a tomar algo- Alice me hizo un gesto imitando a la señorita Hoffman, mientras que Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos_ - _Y de pronto aparece… aparece la profesora de matemáticas avanzadas. Una que es tremenda. Y nada, que me dice que mi cara le suena de clases, es que yo a su clase voy fija.

- _Cierto. _

- En fin, resulta que va haber un examen de integrales diferenciales, para subir nota. Bueno, no es un examen exactamente, es como una maratón, y va a durar todo el día. Importantísimo, porque la nota influye sobre la nota final, y yo creo que tengo muchas posibilidades, en serio.

Alice alzó los pulgares con una clara expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos al ver lo bien que lo había relatado. Sin un solo tartamudeo. Ni yo me lo creía.

- _Claro, hija._

- Así que debo quedarme toda la noche estudiando aquí, en la biblioteca, que la van a dejar abierta para la ocasión, ¿sabes?

Sonreí a Edward antes de que él se me acercara y me besara.

- _Entiendo._

**Renée POV**

- Así que no te preocupes, que todo es por mi bien. Llegaré muy tarde, pero tu tranquila – dijo mi hija rápidamente, mientras alguien reía de fondo.

- Vale, cielo – contesté sonriendo.

- Hasta luego, mamá. Te quiero.

- Adiós hija.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. Charlie había cambiado el canal de televisión a uno en el que emitían un partido de Beisbol. Levantó la mirada del diario.

-¿Quién era?

- Tu hija. Que se ha enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO! Un one-shot, para variar! Espero que les haya gustado, esta basado en un comercial de cocacola que dieron hace bastante tiempo... se llama "enamorada" buscarlo en youtube, es muy bonito. <strong>

**espero que no haya muchos errores ortograficos y que me dejen reviews! muak(L)**

**nioda**


End file.
